One Year
by luckyleafs
Summary: It has been one year since the Toons have left their homeland. Will the New Year bring cheer or gloominess?


One year.

It had been one year. One year since that fateful day. One year since tragedy occurred. One year since they had left.

One year.

The sun's warm rays peeked out of thunderous gray clouds, and lit a grimy patch of soil. The surrounding landscape was oil-soaked, and had the unmistakable tang of metal. The sight was horrific – the grass was wilted and gray. In a place where a lovely wooden gazebo should have stood, however, was simply a patch of bare mud. The sky was not in much better shape than the earth – for it was cloaked in suffocating black pollutants. Simply unfit for living, except for perhaps the coldest of creatures.

The Cogs. The result of a mistake, the cause of this wasteland. They were seemingly cruel and heartless. Treacherous and greedy. The residents had fought with their all, but unless you had experienced it yourelf, one could only imagine what effect the Cogs had on them. The natives, Toons as they were called, were a massive populace of colorful and fun-loving creatures. They fought with laughter, and they wilted with sadness, but as joy can overtake sadness, quickly healed with their strange connections to emotions. Tragically, they had lost the war, and lost their lands. You'd think the story would end there, but one year later…

A male aqua-blue dog looked skywards. There were several thousands of his kind behind him, and all of them sported tearful expressions, and their backs were slouched down. They had recently celebrated Christmas, but the Toons were so heavily dependent on emotions, that their last and recent spark of hope and joy were bound to simmer back down, locked in their hearts.

"We can't give up now," a green dog called out. Flippy, the blue dog leading the Toons, glanced wearily at the other. "We still have hope."

"I don't know how much longer mine can hold," growled the blue.

"Then let's at least give it our all. We could have done better," the green dog persisted. He received no reply, and the Toons dredged on.

The Toons finally reached a potential resting place… only to be let down, by their own proud heritage, no less. They were on a dark blue cobblestone road. Mist hung in the air lazily, as if nothing had changed. Donald's Dreamland, apparently the only of their lands to survive the takeover. Perhaps it was through fate, or perhaps through luck. Either way, nobody was sure what to make of it.

"We can't stay here. The Cogs'll just find us again and make us sad," whimpered a pink cat.

"We can't give up, either. I mean, we're Toons, for squirting flower's sake! We don't get sad, we only laugh and laugh some more," retorted a horse.

"Fighting amongst ourselves isn't going to work," the green dog from before spoke. "We have to be united… like we always were – are! Maybe we weren't trying hard enough… or maybe we made a mistake… But either way, we have to try." Fire burned in his eyes. "It's nearly been five months since we lost. It's a day before the New Year. And with new years come new hopes and new chances, right, Flippy?"

The mayor looked as if he wanted to argue… then nodded, slowly. The green dog, whose name he did not know, had quoted him. "You're right," he said aloud. "It's the New Year. And with new years come new hopes, new chances. We've got this. With our Laff, we can make it right!"

Upon hearing this speech, the Toons began to perk up – after all, they were emotionally driven creatures. Each one slowly brandished a pie or some other gag.

"Happy New Year, everyone! With new years come new things to look forward to. And as part of my New Year Resolution, I promise that we will one day live in peace!" Flippy announced.

The crowd cheered, and for one year, their loss was forgotten.

"Flippy sir, Flippy sir!" The green dog rushed into the blue dog's restored office, bearing news.

"Yes, my boy?" Flippy smiled. This was the Toon who had restored his own hope, which was so close to being lost.

"I have great news! The Cogs have requested a truce, and it's all four of their leaders whom are personally going to sign the document! We're finally going to have peace!"

Excitement and anticipation flared in both dogs' chests. Their hearts beat faster than should have been possible, and grins were spreading on their faces. This was a year to remember.

Grateful and happy tears (and oil) were shed. Both Toons and Cogs (strange world, isn't it?) alike had been waiting for this moment… a moment when peace was restored, when both business and laughter could survive in harmony. This was the moment. All around the center of Toontown Central, Toons and Cogs were crying and hugging and doing all sorts of actions to express their joy and affection.

"Thank you, Chase," breathed the green dog to a tall Ambulance Chaser. Both had been secretly working for the peace of their societies, and their efforts had clearly paid off.

"No, thank you."

A day when peace reigns. A day when the Toons and Cogs live in harmony. Happy New Year, everyone.

**I didn't want it to seem like the Cogs were totally evil, so I added that last bit 'bout Chase the Ambulance Chaser. Anyways, happy New Year everyone! Let's all get Toontown Rewritten on top priority (just kidding, unless you really do want to!)**


End file.
